Oftentimes it is necessary in the commercial and military communications field to locate communications hubs and controllers in areas proximate significant events. In such situations, communications gear has been transported in cases and then assembled on site. When the communications equipment is desired at a different location, the gear is disassembled, closed up in the cases, moved to the new location, unpacked, and then reassembled.